Yuugi
by PureDarkWolf
Summary: Yuugi shifted in his seat, something about the strangers smirk didn't sit well with him. "Oh how rude of me, I've forgotten to introduce myself properly. You may call me Yami little one. I am at your beck and call." Basically the Yu-Gi-Oh version of Coraline. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I edited the format of this chapter to make it easier to read, so please enjoy this actually readable chapter!**

Hey there! PDW here, as you may have read in the description this fanfic is my Yu-Gi-Oh version of Coraline. I've always loved that movie and there weren't any ygo fanfics about it so I decided to make one and share it with you guys. So enjoy!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Coraline.

* * *

Chapter 1

Yuugi sat in the front passenger seat, head resting against his fore arm. Until a honk sounded from nearby. His grandfather floored the gas, narrowly missing the front end of the moving truck.

"Sorry about that Yuugi, but we're here."

The teen gazed tiredly up at the home. He could imagine at one point it being the envy of all, but looking at the bi-level home painted in Pepto-Bismol pink…he couldn't help but feel sorry for the original owners. Yuugi exited the car and opened the back. He grabbed his and Solomon's luggage. The spiky haired teen trailed behind his grandfather, waiting to see his new home. Upon entering, he could see a mirror at the end of a long hallway. Walking in further, he could see a rather large sitting room to his left and an even larger living room to his right. Yuugi decided he'd explore more after being settled in. He proceeded to climb up the stairs with the baggage in tow. Now upstairs, Yuugi discovered there were four bedrooms to choose from. Three of which were five times larger than his old room. He decided upon the smallest of the four. He placed his luggage down in one of the corners of his new room as not to disturb the movers. Yuugi then set his grandfather's luggage near the stairwell. He'd figured Solomon would want to choose his own room.

His grandfather ended up demanding that Yuugi take the largest bedroom, telling him that it would be a waste to let such a beautiful room go unused, so he reluctantly agreed. It was early evening when the two were finished unpacking…the upstairs. Yuugi hopped down the stairs, his grandfather right behind.

"Sooooo how about we order pizza?" he suggested.

"A nice idea, but there isn't a single pizza place that will deliver this far out," Solomon replied reluctantly.

"Why would you move us to a house that doesn't have pizza delivery!?" Yuugi exclaimed dramatically throwing a hand onto his forehead. The old man chuckled

"Alright how about this, I'll make a quick stop at the supermarket, we'll have a late dinner." Sighing, the teen nodded and strolled into the living room.

"Okay, be back soon!" he called, opening a random box on the ground, this one seemed to be filled with ancient Egyptian artifacts from his grandfather's explorations.

Digging through the bubble wrap he found a miniature sarcophagus. Yuugi quirked his head. He didn't remember ever seeing this artifact in his grandfather's collection. Picking it up, he noticed the lid was loose and pulled it off, revealing a stuffed doll that had ebony hair with lightning shooting up and tips framed by the same deep crimson as its eyes. The teen was surprised, to say the least, it looked remarkably like himself. Lifting the doll from the container, he set it on the table to examine it later. Yuugi then went about pulling the artifacts from the boxes one by one and placing them in their respective spots.

Millennia later-or so it seemed-Solomon arrived home with foodstuffs as promised. Feeling particularly lazy, the two made a simple dinner of chicken and rice.

"So Yuugi, how are you liking the new place so far?" Solomon asked, handing a newly washed plate to the teen.

"It's really nice." He replied idly drying the dish with a towel "I do wish we had a few neighbors though." His grandfather looked down at the sudsy sink.

"Yes, well I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends at school." Yuugi placed the rest of the dry dinner ware in the cabinet.

"Yeah…" Solomon stepped away from the counter and stretched.

"We'd better get to sleep. We've got a full day of unpacking ahead of us." He yawned, making his way towards the stairs. Yuugi was getting ready to follow when he remembered something. Walking into the living room, he found the doll from earlier resting in the same spot he had placed it earlier that evening. Scooping up the doll, Yuugi ascended the stairs.

"Goodnight grandpa!" the teen called from down the hallway.

"Goodnight Yuugi," Solomon replied shuffling into his room. The amethyst eyed teen snuggled under the covers and held the doll close, giving it one last look before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

This is my very first fanfic so please leave a review! I'll try to update every two weeks or so, but with school starting up again I can't make any promises. Aidou!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I edited this chapter, so It's actually readable now. Yaaaaay!**

Hey Hey Hey everyone, PDW here again! (Lame name, I know) So this is the second chapter of Yuugi! I'm kinda writing this as I go along, and I found that what I wanna do with it is make it more Coraline Esq than a twist of Yu-Gi-Oh embedded within the Coraline story line. Don't get me wrong! The underlining plot is still there, it's just I find myself wanting to do a lot more with it than I originally thought. I know that doesn't really make a ton of sense, but that's what I got so...Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

 _Squeak squeak_

Yuugi moaned as he snuggled deeper into the sheets, holding the doll tighter.

 _Squeak squeak_

He opened his eyes and sat up in search of the offending noise. Looking down he noticed a fluffy white mouse on the floor. Curiosity getting the better of him, he removed himself from the warm covers and stood. The mouse skittered across the room and into the hallway. He started after it chasing it down the stairs and into the living room. It scurried behind a palate leaning against the wall and an eerie _creek_ was heard.

Believing he'd caught the creature, Yuugi sped to the palate pushing it aside to reveal a small door, barely large enough to fit a child. The door was cracked open revealing a bright tunnel leading to a similar door. Mesmerized by the sight, the teen crawled through the passage, finding a room much like the one he'd left on the other side. He didn't understand, how could a straight tunnel lead him back? Walking further into the room he began noticing minor inconsistencies between this room and the original. His grandfathers' artifacts, for instance, were painted over with bright colors instead of the regular earthy coloration.

Making it into the hallway, he noticed a delicious scent wafting throughout the home, leading him to the kitchen. Walking in he found a figure standing by the stove. The stranger had spiky crimson tips filled in by the darkest ebony, accompanied by blond bolts shooting up and framing his face. Now that he thought about it...the man looked just like that doll he found! That was ridiculous though! he couldn't be in the presence of a sentient doll...could he?

"Why hello there little one. You're just in time for supper!" The man- _doll?-_ ushered him into the dining room, which was covered by plate after plate of food. "I made a feast for your arrival little one, I hope it's to your liking." The older said, seating him. As Yuugi sat his mouth watered, he hadn't eaten much for dinner.

"I-I really appreciate this b-but I have so many questions..." he stuttered, gazing around the room.

"Of course little one! But please, help yourself." The crimson eyed teen gestured to the impressive banquet. Nodding in compliance, Yuugi spooned a healthy helping of mashed potatoes onto his plate, accompanied by carrots and a scoop of roast beef. ( _A/N_ Yumm!)

Digging in, Yuugi thought for a moment.

"Well, my first question is; what is this place? It looks so much like my new home.". There was a glint in the strangers eye.

"Well you see little one, this place is a world where your dreams come true.". Yuugi was at a loss for words.

"Wait, so you're saying that anything I imagine will be real? But how does that explain you?".

"Well, anything you say may go, but I am the executor of your desires." Yuugi shifted in his seat, something about the strangers smirk didn't sit well with him.

"Oh how rude of me, I've forgotten to introduce myself properly. You may call me Yami little one, I am at your beck and call." Yuugi looked around the room nervously, eyeing every possible exit.

"L-look, I appreciate the consideration, b-but I don't really need all this..." Yami's smirk instantly fell.

"Well, what do you want then?" He walked closer to Yuugi, eyeing him.

"U-um. I want to get to bed. I-It's really late so-"

" But of course little one! Your room is all made up." He picked the teen up and walked toward the stairwell. Yuugi squeaked upon being lifted into Yamis arms

"H-hey, I can walk by myself!" They began ascending the stairs

"You said you were tired, and I'd hate for you to exhaust yourself." Yami chuckled, reaching the top of the stairs and making his way to Yuugi's room. The teen pouted, he didn't like being treated like a child, but there wasn't much he could do about Yami's persistence.

Upon entering the room, Yuugis' mouth dropped open. It was everything he wanted it to be! Pale blue walls with white trim, the seating on the bay window was upholstered with starry silk fabric, and his bed was humongous! The sheets were painted with varying shades of blues and whites, and atop the sheets laid the softest looking pillows he'd ever seen! Not to mention the various cuddly-oddly sentient-stuffed animals that greeted him.

"Hello Yuugi!" they smiled. The teen, filled with wonder, could only manage a small smile and shy wave in response. Clothespin dragonflies soared passed his head in linear formation, chanting in unison

"Hello Hello Yuugi!" Yami placed the teen down onto the plush bed and sat with him.

"I hope this room is to your liking." Yami spoke, holding Yuugi's hand admired the room

"It's wonderful! How did you do all this!?" Yami smirked,

"Like I said little one, anything you desire, I shall deliver." He answered, holding Yuugi's hand tighter. The teen looked down, noticing their interlocking hands, he pulled away.

"But why me?" It was a fair question wasn't it? After all, it's not every day you come across a magical world with a genie who'll grant a seemingly infinite number of wishes. Yami's expression fell at the loss of the others hand. He stood, silently ending the conversation, and tucked Yuugi into bed.

"Goodnight little one." He whispered, planting a soft kiss to the others forehead. Quickly exiting the room he turned off the lights and with one final "Goodnight." He was gone.

Yuugi slumped his shoulders. Was it something he said? He really wanted to go and apologize to Yami, but he figured the crimson eyed teen would be even more mad at him for getting out of bed. So he stayed. Snuggling into the covers, he soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I personally think this chapter is leagues better than chapter 1. I may go back and revise that chapter now that I've got a feel for the tone I want. Anyways, I know this chapter was a bit later than I said it was going to be, but between job hunting and scholarship finding, It's been a bit hectic. Any who, like I said before I'll try to roll out a new chapter every two weeks or so. See you guys later, bye! 3

P.S: Please review! Even if it's just a 'good job' or something. It really gives me some motivation to see that people are actually enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooohoooo! I decided to update a bit early! I'm feeling really good today and just thought it'd brighten you guys' day to see an updated story in your feed, so here ya go!**

Hey yall! (Not from the south) I appreciate the constructive criticism that was given to me, and I've decided to implement the format suggestions (I reformatted chapter 1 as well) So thank you again! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

The sun shone into the room, casting a morning shadow onto the bed. Yuugi rubbed his eyes and stretched, stifling a yawn. Abandoning the warmth of his sheets, the teen threw on a pair of well worn shorts and an old t-shirt. He made his way downstairs, encouraged by the sound of sizzling bacon. Following the scent through the home he wandered into the kitchen. There he found Solomon hunched over the stove, spatula in hand.

"Morning grandpa!" Yuugi greeted, seating himself at the table.

"Good morning Yuugi." Solomon returned, "How did you sleep?" The teen was hit with a wave of remembrance. That's right-he'd dreampt of the new house and a rather...unusual occupant.

"Good, how about you?"

"Fine." There was a pause."Anzu called, she wanted to talk to you about meeting up next school break." His grandfather added, dividing the bacon and eggs onto two plates. Yuugi rested his head on the table and sighed.

"I don't even see the point. It's not like we'll actually be able to see each other." He moaned. They'd moved 14 hours away from their old town, and he doubted that his or Anzu's guardians would allow either of them to visit someone that far away.

"Now Yuugi, don't talk like that! You'll get to see your friend soon." Solomon countered optimistically, placing the plates on the table and taking a seat. Yuugi put his head in his hands. This was all too much, first his grandfather sells the game shop to take on archaeology full time, and then he finds out they'll be moving far away from his only friend. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

As Yuugi was getting ready to go unpack, there was a knock at the door. Making his way over and opening it, he was greeted with a teen about his age with honey hair and fiery amber eyes holding a plate of...what he assumed were supposed to be cookies.

"Hey there! Nice ta meet ya! I'm Joey! Just thought I'd welcome ya to the complex!" The new teen smiled, holding out a plate of shriveled black circles. "Sorry if the cookies are a bit burnt, I was...busy and didn't hear the timer go off." Joey blushed in embarrassment.

"Well I appreciate the gesture!" Yuugi giggled, producing a deeper blush from the blonde,"Would you like to come in? It's not much yet, but we're working on it!" Stepping aside, Yuugi Called to his grandfather, "Grandpa! We have a visitor!"

"Oh wonderful! Who is it?" Solomon answered, making his way to the front door. Upon seeing Joey his eyes immediately lit up as he pulled the teen in for a hug. "You must be the Wheeler boy! It's good to meet you!"

"Oh geez, thanks Mr. Muto. It's nice to meet you too." Joey responded pulling away from the hug.

"Please, call me grandpa." Solomon insisted, pulling the guest into the home. "Why don't you and my grandson get to know one another better, there's coffee in the kitchen."

"Grandpa please..." Yuugi blushed, he knew Solomon wanted him to make friends, but he didn't have to be so assertive.

"Actually I'd like that a lot!" Joey piped up,"Until now, I've been the only teen in the complex." He said enthusiastically.

"Wonderfull!" Solomon clapped his hands, "I've got some unpacking to do, so I'll leave you to it!" He said, rushing away from the two.

There was a pregnant pause.

"So..." Joey attempted to break the silence. "What do you do for fun?" Yuugi shrugged.

"Video games, mostly." Joey smiled.

"This may be the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

"Aww man! I was so close to beating you that time!" Joey moaned watching the letters 'game over' flash tauntingly on the screen. Yuugi rubbed his neck and laughed nervously. "Alright, let's go again." The blonde teen demanded. Yuugi yawned stretching his arms toward the sky, revealing his midsection. Hands raised in the air, Yuugi looked over to find Joey staring at his revealed stomach. Suddenly feeling self conscious, he put his arms down.

"Um, are you okay?". The blonde teen seemed to snap back into reality.

"A-actually I just remembered-I have...stuff to do! I'll just see myself out-bye!" Joey stuttered, clumsily getting up and rushing out of the bedroom. Yuugi tilted his head to the side in confusion. Well, he seemed really nice. A smile made it's way onto his lips. Maybe he could like it here.

Getting up from his spot on the floor, he decided to clean up his room a bit. The teen began putting away his gaming console when he felt a presence. That was...odd. The Yami doll had somehow made its way to the edge of the bed, just a foot or so away from where he and Joey were playing.

Picking up the doll, Yuugi tucked it under the covers of the bed and resumed cleaning.

* * *

Whew what a doosey! I know my introduction of the characters is different than the actually movie, but like I said, this won't be a complete copy paste of Coraline (Cuz that'd be boring). I'd really like to know what you guys thought of this chapter if it wouldn't be too much to ask.

Best wishes, PDW~


	4. Chapter 4

I know, I know, I know. It's been forever! Which is why forever was extended by a day or two so I could give you all an extra long chapter. I got a new job, enrolled in school, and got a pet fish (His name is Jack). So as you can tell, forever was used very wisely.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Once he'd finished tidying up his room, Yuugi went to find Solomon.

He descended the stairs, finding the elder in his study.

"Hi Grandpa, do you need any help unpacking?" The teen asked, walking in.

"Oh, Yuugi my boy! I need to get this report finished by the end of this week, so I need to focus. Would you be able to-"

"I know I know," Yuugi cut him off. "Take care of myself and call you when dinner is ready. Don't worry Grandpa, I got this." he finished, closing the study door. The teen leaned against the wall and sighed. His grandfather never seemed to have time for him anymore. He understood the elder was trying to provide for them, which is why he'd never in his life complain. But that didn't make it any easier when Solomon shut himself away in his study for hours on end.

Yuugi contemplated what he should do now. He'd finished unpacking his things, and was sure his Grandpa wouldn't want him messing with his stuff...Wait a minute! Joey had said this place was a complex, that meant there must me another resident besides the Wheelers. By process of elimination that would mean the third resident lived in the basement! He hoped they'd be willing to spend some time with him, seeing they were new neighbors and all...

That settles it! He'd go visit the neighbor in the basement! The teen ran upstairs to change into something that didn't have holes in it. He decided upon a black dress shirt and equally as dark pants.

e turned around to exit his room and was surprised by what he saw. The Yami doll was sitting in the doorway of his room. Almost as though someone had placed him there intentionally...Yuugi was starting to get freaked out by this doll. I mean, that dream from last night was just a dream...wasn't it? There was no such thing as magical door genies _or_ possessed dolls. Huffing at his stupidity, he scooped the doll up and threw it in his dresser. Out of sight out of mind as they say.

He descended the stairs, straitening his shirt collar. He paused at his Grandfathers study, contemplating if he should tell his grandpa where he'd be. Yuugi shook his head at the thought. Solomon wanted to remain undisturbed, so he abided by the elders wishes. He exited the house and made his way to the lower level entrance.

Yuugi soon found himself at the door to the basement apartment. Not seeing a doorbell, he knocked. Immediately after, he heard loud meowing coming from inside the apartment. The door opened to reveal a tall man with sholder length white hair in a red robe and fuzzy slippers holding a tabby cat. Upon seeing Yuugi, the man smiled widely.

"You must be Solomon Motos grandson! Wonderful to meet you! I am Pegasus, Maxamillion Pegasus." The man said, holding out his hand for a handshake. Yuugi returned the smile, gripping the mans hand.

"Hello Mr. Pegasus, nice to meet you. I'm Yuugi Moto." The long haired man stepped aside and gestured for Yuugi to enter.

"Do come in!" He chirped, leading the teen into his apartment. "What brings you here Yuugi-boy?" Pegasus questioned, motioning for Yuugi to sit on a nearby sofa swarmed with cats. Yuugi picked a cat up off of the sofa and sat down in its place, holding it in his lap.

"I just thought I'd introduce myself." He said, gazing around the apartment. It was gaudy to say the least. Decorated with shimmering gold antiques and red velvet furnishings.

"How lovely!" Pegasus responded, sitting down in an intricately detailed chair painted gold and upholstered with red velvet. "I just brewed some tea, would you like some?" He asked, gesturing to a whistling kettle set on a stove that had clearly seen better days.

"Yes, thank you." Yuugi said, figuring he'd be able to kill more time by humoring the man.

"Wonderful!" Pegasus trilled, shooting up from his chair and making his way to the crowded kitchenette. "One lump or two?" He asked, pouring tea into intricately detailed teacups.

"Two please."

After preparing the tea, he carried it over to Yuugi, who thanked him. The white haired man resumed sitting in his chair.

"She likes you." He said, nodding to the cat that had fallen asleep on Yuugis lap, "She usually doesn't like strangers. How curious."

The teen smiled down at the orange fur ball.

"You must be very special."

"Me? There's nothing really special about me." The flustered teen responded.

"I beg to differ. It's rather unusual for a teenager to want to meet their new neighbor, especially if they aren't being forced to." There was a pause. "So..." He leaned in, "Why are you here?"

Yuugi blushed furiously.

"Um, well..."

Pegasus raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Well, we're so far away from everything that I thought it was best to get to know you since we're, ya know, stuck in the middle of nowhere." He stuttered out.

"Mhm." The white haired man responded, catching onto the _real_ reason for the teens visit.

The chiming of a grandfather clock signaled the changing of the hour.

"My word! It's already six! How time does fly."

The young teen stood, moving the cat off of his lap in the process. "I should go. It was nice to meet you Mr. Pegasus."

"The pleasure is all mine Yuugi-boy. And please, don't be a stranger. It's nice to have a friendly face around here."

The youth nodded, and exited the apartment. He paused at the stairs leading to his front door, not entirely sure he wanted to go back to his quiet home. His shoulders sagged as he headed towards the door, having realized there wasn't anything he could do to delay the inevitable.

Opening the door, he froze. Something didn't feel right. The darkness in his home seemed to be vibrating with...anticipation?

Everything inside of him was screaming to run, but he kept his feet firmly on the ground. His grandfather was in there after all.

Mustering up the courage, he cautiously stepped into the residence.

The air seemed to grow thicker with every step he took.

"...Grandpa?" He called, hoping to hear at the very least a frustrated grunt, but nothing.

 _Creek_

Yuugi halted all movement at the eerie sound coming from the living room.

A moment passed... Two moments, but the sound was not heard again.

The teen approached the living room where the sound had been produced, finding light casting from the small door.

His heart beat faster. That was all a dream last night...right!?

* * *

Oooookay! So this is as far as I got. I know it's not much longer than my usual updates, but hey, at least it's (finally) up!

The scene between Yuugi and Pegasus was originally really badly written (more so than it is now, if you can believe that), and I was contemplating just posting it anyway, but then I went back to the reviews on this story and was inspired by all the positive feedback that I rewrote the scene! So thank you to everyone who has left a review so far!

I'll try to update at least every two weeks now that my schedule is (mostly) in order.

Please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing!

Goodbye my lovelies! PDW~


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, hey, hey, PDW here. Back again because I'm surprisingly not dead. This is a short chapter, but I wanted to get at least a little something out. I realize I haven't updated in for freaking ever, but I'm here now! So please enjoy!

* * *

The light was mesmerizing. So much in fact, that Yuugi found himself drawn to it. His mind clouded over and his senses nulled.

What was this he felt? He met the threshold of the living room and stilled.

In a brief moment of clarity, he hesitated.

"Yuugi? Is that you?" Solomon called from upstairs.

The little door slammed shut, jump starting Yuugi's mind back into reality. "Y-Yes grandpa!" His heart swelled with relief.

Solomon descended the stairs. "I thought you'd be gone longer my boy! I didn't realize the store was such a short drive away."

Yuugi paused. "The... Store?" He echoed.

Solomon crossed into the kitchen from the dining room. "Oh, and I see you've already brought the groceries in!"

Yuugi stood in place, dumbfounded at the site of bagged grocers on the kitchen table. He said nothing as his grandfather began putting the items away.

Solomon pulled a box of cough syrup out of the pile and handed it to Yuugi. "Here, take some. Your voice sounds much better than when you left, but you can never be too careful."

"My...voice?"

"Why yes my boy, don't you remember? Your voice was much deeper before you left, you sounded sick, so I told you to get some medicine... Are you alright? You look pale." Solomon placed the back of his hand against Yuugi's forehead. "You feel a little warm. Go lay down for a bit while I make dinner."

"Yeah I'll...go do that." Yuugi teetered up the stairs in confusion. He entered his room and dawned a pair of pj's. Climbing into bed, he paused. He'd placed the doll under his sheets, and yet it wasn't there.

Yuugi ripped up the bed sheets, looked behind his pillows, and under the bed. It just wasn't there! He scanned the room, wondering if the doll had repositioned itself in a new place like it was so fond of doing.

Nothing.

Yuugi sat on his now sheet-less bed, head in his hands. Was anything going to make sense today? His grandfather never asked him to go to the store-heck-Yuugi hadn't even told him he was going to visit the neighbor downstairs! He had a sneaking suspicion Yami had something to do with it. He looked similar enough, and he doubted his grandfather-while focused on his work-even bothered to look up at who he was speaking to.

Yuugi didn't like the dread he felt at the bottom of his stomach.

He remade his bed and opened his closet looking for a distraction. That was odd. He didn't remember putting his board games away like that. In fact, he was _sure_ he hadn't put them away in that order. Growing suspicious, Yuugi went to his dresser and peeked inside. Just as he thought. Someone had gone through his things!

Now officially creeped out, he rushed out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Yuugi, I thought I told you to go lie down?" Solomon scolded from his spot at the stove.

Yuugis face flushed. "Sorry Grandpa, I just...um...forgot something downstairs."

"That something wouldn't happen to be that doll, would it?" Solomon questioned, gesturing to the Yami doll, propped up on a kitchen chair. "I've never seen it before, did you have it specially made? It looks so much like you."

Yuugi gaped at the doll. "Y-Yeah...thanks." He plucked the doll from its spot, only daring to hold it by its hand.

He needed to get rid of this thing.

* * *

Woop woop! Five chapters down, I don't know how many to go but probably a lot.

Again, my apologies for being absent for the past couple of months.

I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but it may be awhile.

Love ya,

PDW


End file.
